


My Beauty It's Black - deutsche Fassung

by crazycat1895



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dancing, Falling In Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycat1895/pseuds/crazycat1895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seit einigen Wochen ging John jetzt schon am Wochenende aus, und Sherlock wusste immer noch nicht, wohin er ging. Er hätte ihn fragen können, aber das würde er nie tun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [My Beauty It's Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169072) by [leeloque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeloque/pseuds/leeloque)



_You and me, we spark; no, I take that back_  
 _Like a dancer in the dark, my beauty it's black_  
 _Just match your lips up to mine_  
 _Come on and steal a kiss, rob me blind_

_(Rob Me Blind by Jay Brennan)_

Seit einigen Wochen ging John jetzt schon am Wochenende aus, und Sherlock wusste immer noch nicht, wohin er ging. Er wusste, dass er momentan keine Freundin hatte; er wusste, dass er sich nicht mit Lestrade oder Stamford traf, also wohin ging er? Er hätte ihn fragen können, aber das würde er nie tun. Er könnte es deduzieren, sicher könnte er das; und natürlich hätte er es gewusst, wenn er es wirklich gewollt hätte.

 

Sherlock blickte stirnrunzelnd auf seine Geige. Normalerweise war sie das Mittel seiner Wahl, um ihn abzulenken oder ihm beim Denken zu helfen, aber diesmal half auch sie ihm nicht. Er hatte versucht etwas zu komponieren, aber er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Er legte sie zur Seite und warf sich auf die Couch.

 

Morgen war Freitag, und er war ziemlich sicher, dass John wieder ausgehen würde. Er selbst hatte einen Fall, und er hatte Lestrade versprochen, ihm zu helfen. Sie wollten einen Erpresser auf frischer Tat ertappen. Sherlock würde die Rolle des Opfers übernehmen und den Erpresser in einem Club oder einer Kneipe treffen, irgendwo, wo Lestrades Leute ihn unauffällig überwachen konnten. Er schloss seine Augen, legte die Hände unter dem Kinn zusammen und ließ seine Gedanken wandern.

 

 ***

 

Zwei Stunden später kam John nach Hause, es war ein langer und anstrengender Tag in der Praxis gewesen und er war müde und hungrig. Sherlock lag immer noch auf der Couch. Er hatte sich nicht bewegt seit er sich am Nachmittag hingelegt hatte, tat es auch jetzt nicht, also sagte John nur "Hallo", ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, und ging direkt in die Küche, um zu sehen, ob er etwas essbares im Kühlschrank finden konnte. Natürlich war nichts da, wie üblich, weil er keine Zeit gehabt hatte um einzukaufen und Sherlock ... er hatte entschieden, dass es sich nicht lohnte, sich über etwas aufzuregen, das er doch nicht ändern konnte.

 

"Sherlock, möchtest du etwas essen? Es ist nichts da, ich denke ich hole mir was vom Chinesen unten an der Straße. Willst du auch was?" John stellte den Wasserkocher an und nahm zwei Tassen und Teebeutel aus dem Schrank. Als der Tee fertig war ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und stellte Sherlocks Becher neben ihn auf den Couchtisch.

 

"Sherlock! Hörst du mir zu? Neuer Fall?" John setzte sich in seinen Sessel, nippte am Tee und beobachtete seinen Mitbewohner. Sherlock öffnete seine Augen und blickte John an, der jetzt unruhig in seinem Sessel herumrutschte. "Ist alles in Ordnung, Sherlock?" John nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

 

Mit einem eleganten Schwung setzte Sherlock sich hin. "Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung und chinesisch wäre schön, danke." Damit stand er auf und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

 

Ok, richtig, chinesisch also. John trank seinen Tee aus und stellte die Tasse in die Spüle, dann schnappte er sich seinen Mantel und ging, um ihr Essen zu holen. Er war im Moment zu müde, um sich jetzt Gedanken oder Sorgen um Sherlock zu machen.

 

Als der Doktor zurückkam, verließ Sherlock sein Zimmer und sie aßen zusammen. Sherlock erzählte ihm von dem Erpressungs-Fall, und dass er Lestrade am nächsten Tag helfen würde. John fragte, ob er ihn brauchen könnte, aber Sherlock lehnte ab, das wäre nicht nötig, Lestrade Leute würden da sein, um Sherlocks Sicherheit zu gewährleisten.

 

In dem Moment in dem er es ausgesprochen hatte, hätte er sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Dumm, dumm, dumm! Wenn John ihn begleitete würde er nicht alleine ausgehen. Wie konnte er so dumm sein? Aber jetzt war es zu spät, John würde es sehr merkwürdig finden, wenn er sich jetzt um entschied.

 

John selbst war ein wenig enttäuscht, er wäre gern dabei gewesen. Aber wenn er nicht benötigt wurde würde er sich nicht aufdrängen. Sie sahen fern, bis John schließlich die Augen zufielen und er ins Bett ging, Sherlock überprüfte noch eins seiner Experimente und machte sich einige Notizen.

 

 

***

 

Als der Doktor am nächsten Abend nach Hause kam, war die Wohnung leer. Sherlock war mit Lestrade unterwegs und John wusste, dass es die ganze Nacht dauern könnte. Also kochte er sich ein paar Nudeln mit Tomatensoße, er hatte den Einkauf nach der Arbeit erledigt, aß eine Portion und stellte den Rest in den Kühlschrank, vielleicht würde Sherlock später etwas wollen. Als er den Abwasch erledigt hatte, ging John in sein Zimmer und legte sich etwas hin, um zu lesen, er wollte sich ein wenig auszuruhen.

 

 

***

 

Sherlock ging zuerst zum Yard, um die letzten offenen Fragen zu besprechen. Er trug ausnahmsweise keiner seiner maßgeschneiderten Anzügen, sondern Jeans und ein schlichtes weißes Hemd, und er hatte seinen Mantel mit einer braunen Lederjacke vertauscht. In den Haaren hatte er Gel, so dass seine Locken fast verschwunden waren. Er war bereit loszulegen.

 

Als er den Club betrat, in dem er den Erpresser treffen sollte, hatte sich seine ganze Statur verändert; sein Gang, seine Haltung, er schien sogar kleiner zu sein als vorher. Dies war nicht Sherlock Holmes, dies war ein gebrochener Mann, der erpresst wurde und für einen Fehler bezahlte, den er vor Jahren begangen hatte. Die Vorstellung war perfekt.

 

Sherlock setzte sich an die Theke und bestellte sich ein Bier, seine Aktentasche hatte er auf dem Schoß, hielt sie schon fast an die Brust gedrückt. Er wirkte verschüchtert, ängstlich. Zwanzig Minuten später setzte sich ein untersetzter dunkelhaariger Mann auf den Hocker neben ihn. Er war der Mann, auf den er wartete und Sherlock brauchte nur etwa eine Viertelstunde, um alle relevanten Informationen, die für eine Verhaftung Notwendig waren, aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Als er versuchte zu fliehen, konnten Lestrades Leute ihn aufhalten und verhaften. Sherlock riss sich das Mikro von der Haut und gab es Lestrade.

 

"Kommen Sie mit? Ich kann Sie mitnehmen und zu Hause absetzten." Lestrade sah ihn abwartend an. "Ich hab noch eine Menge Papierkram zu erledigen, aber Sie können morgen vorbeikommen und Ihre Aussage machen."

 

"Ok", antwortete Sherlock, "ich werde morgen kommen, aber jetzt bleibe ich noch etwas hier und trinke mein Bier, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben. Man sieht sich, Lestrade." Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ignorierte den Chief Inspector. Lestrade seufzte, "In Ordnung, wir sehen uns morgen. Und Grüßen Sie John von mir." Seine einzige Antwort von Sherlock waren ein "Hmm hmm" und ein Nicken.

 

Er verließ den Club und Sherlock drehte sich wieder herum, um die Leute zu beobachten. Er mochte das, beobachten und deduzieren, er hätte es noch mehr gemocht, wenn er jemanden gehabt hätte, dem er seine Deduktionen hätte darlegen können, aber John war nicht da. Dumm, dachte er wieder, so dumm, warum hatte er Johns Angebot zu helfen abgelehnt? Sollte er ihm eine SMS schicken?

 

Sherlock blickte auf etwa fünfundzwanzig Tische, dahinter war eine Tanzfläche. Das Publikum war gemischt, aber die Meisten waren zwischen fünfundzwanzig und fünfundvierzig Jahre alt. Während er darüber nachdachte, ob er John eine Nachricht schicken sollte, glitt Sherlocks Blick über die Tanzfläche, dann erstarrte er. Er starrte einen bestimmten Tänzer an, enge schwarze Hose, knappes, ebenfalls schwarzes T-Shirt, blonde kurze  Haare … John!

 

Sein erster Impuls war, zu ihm zu gehen und ihn von der Tanzfläche zu ziehen. Er sollte hier, bei ihm, bei Sherlock, sein, und fasziniert seinen Deduktionen zuhören. Sherlock betrachtete den tanzenden Doktor nun genauer. Er hatte John bisher noch nie in dieser Hose und diesem T-Shirt gesehen, es stand ihm ausgesprochen gut. Unter dem engen, schwarzen Shirt konnte er sehe, wie sich seine Muskeln bewegten, es war … ansprechend. John tanzte wirklich gut. Seine Bewegungen waren geschmeidig und kraftvoll, er bewegte sich perfekt im Takt zur Musik und schien davon ganz umfangen zu sein.

 

Und Sherlock war mit seinen Beobachtungen nicht allein; er bemerkte eine Frau, die um John herum tanzte. Sie versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, aber John ignorierte sie. Sherlocks Augen wurden schmal. Nicht nur diese Frau fühlte sich von John angezogen, ein gutaussehender Kerl tanzte ebenfalls um ihn herum, und John lächelte ihm mehrfach zu. Er war ungefähr so groß wie Sherlock, dunkelhaarig, mit einem durchtrainierten Körper, und John _lächelte_ ihn an!

 

Sherlock fühlte einen Stich in der Brust, den er nicht zuordnen konnte, und als John und der andere Mann zwei Lieder später an die Theke gingen, um etwas zu trinken, war Sherlock verschwunden.

 

 

***

 

Den ganzen nächsten Tag lag Sherlock in seiner Denker-Pose auf dem Sofa. Er sprach nicht, er aß nicht, er bewegte sich nicht. Er hatte John in den frühen Morgenstunden nach Hause kommen gehört, er hatte die Nacht also woanders verbracht. Aber es war nicht die Frau gewesen, er hatte die Frau ignoriert. John hatte bisher immer nur Freundinnen, seit wann fühlte er sich zu Männern hingezogen? Und warum störte das Sherlock so? Das Stechen in seiner Brust hatte nicht aufgehört zu schmerzen, im Gegenteil, es war schlimmer geworden, als John in der Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen war. Aber warum? Sherlock verstand nicht was passiert war, also musste er darüber nachdenken.

 

Es war ihm bisher egal gewesen wenn John mit unterschiedlichen Frauen ausging. Seine Beziehungen dauerten sowieso nie sehr lange, und wenn John für einen Fall brauchte, war er immer zu Stelle. Was also war diesmal anders?

 

Zuerst einmal hatte John seit Monaten keine Freundin mehr gehabt, was unbestreitbar war. Zweitens war er letzte Nacht mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen. Und drittens war John normaler Weise nicht der Typ für einen One-Night-Stand, so war er einfach nicht. Irgendetwas musste sich geändert haben, aber er hatte nichts bemerkt.

 

Er hatte nichts bemerkt … Vielleicht war das das Problem, ja. Das war logisch und machte Sinn. Also warum hatte er vorher nichts bemerkt? Wie konnte er etwas Derartiges übersehen? Was hatte er sonst noch übersehen? Und warum sollte es wichtig sein, ob John sich mit Frauen oder Männern verabredete? Wahrscheinlich war es sogar besser, wenn er sich mit Männern traf; die Chance, dass er heiraten und ausziehen würde war dabei viel geringer als bei Frauen. Aber was war mit dem "Ich bin nicht schwul", dass John bei jeder passenden und unpassenden Gelegenheit von sich gab? Sherlock blinzelte. All das erklärte immer noch nicht, warum er so gereizt war!

 

John kam erst am späten Vormittag herunter und machte sich Tee und einen Toast. Gähnen fragte er Sherlock, ob er auch Tee wollte, bekam aber keine Antwort. Also setzte er sich mit seiner Tasse und seinem Teller hin, um seine E-Mails zu lesen, dann schrieb er etwas in seinem Blog. Er fand die Situation etwas seltsam, denn offensichtlich wollte Sherlock nicht mit ihm sprechen, beobachtete ihn aber immer wieder, wenn er dachte John bekäme es nicht mit.

 

"Sherlock", versuchte er es nach dem Duschen, "ist alles in Ordnung?" Keine Antwort. "Was ist mit dem Erpressungs-Fall?" Er runzelte die Stirn; Sherlock hatte ihm bisher noch nichts erzählt. "Sherlock", versucht er es noch einmal, "könntest du bitte mit mir sprechen?" Nichts, Sherlock starrte nur an die Zimmerdecke. Der Doktor gab auf. "Ok, ich braue etwas Luft. Bis später." Damit verließ er die Wohnung und ließ Sherlock starrend zurück.

 

An diesem Abend ging John spät weg. Er hatte nach seinem Spaziergang noch einmal versucht, mit Sherlock zu reden, aber wieder nichts erreicht. Daher nahm er seinen Laptop und ging nach oben in sein Zimmer um ein bisschen im Internet zu surfen. Es störte ihn nicht, dass Sherlock manchmal tagelang nicht sprach, er war daran gewöhnt, aber das hier war anders. Die ganze Zeit angestarrt und deduziert zu werden war Nervenaufreibend. Vielleicht ein neues Experiment? Wie lange brauche ich, um bei meinem Mitbewohner nur durch anstarren einen Nervenzusammenbruch hervorzurufen? Das sähe ihm ähnlich! Wer konnte schon sagen, was in Sherlock Holmes Kopf vor sich ging?

 

Es war 23:30 Uhr als Sherlock die Haustür hörte. Er hatte die Stufen nicht gehört, also hatte John darauf geachtet, besonders leise zu sein. Eine halbe Stunde später verließ er selbst die Wohnung und ging in den Club, in dem John letze Nacht gesehen hatte; er trug die Lederjacke, nicht seinen auffälligen Mantel. Er war sicher, dass John wieder da sein würde und er musste wissen, was vor sich ging. Auch wenn er selbst nicht ganz sicher war, was er damit meinte.

 

 

***

 

Sherlock bestellte sich etwas zu trinken und suchte sich einen Ort, von dem aus er die Tanzfläche beobachten konnte, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden. Und da war er, John, er tanzte allein, aber niemals ohne Begleitung. Die ganze Zeit umschwirrten ihn Frauen, aber auch Männer, die versuchten, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er war wieder ganz in schwarz gekleidet, die Hose und das T-Shirt hauteng, so dass er die Muskeln sehen konnte, die sich unter dem Stoff bewegten. Es war großartig, John war wunderschön, wie er sich im Rhythmus zur Musik bewegte.

 

Der nächste Song war langsam und Johns Augen waren die meiste Zeit geschlossen, während er eine hübsche Blondine ignorierte, die eine Weile um ihn herumtanzte. Es war atemberaubend, Sherlock vergaß buchstäblich zu atmen. Er konnte John lediglich mit offenem Mund anstarren. Dann folgte ein schnelleres Stück, der Beat war härter. John schien ihn aufzusaugen, wurde wieder eins mit der Musik und dem Rhythmus. So ging es weiter, bis John nach drei oder vier weiteren Songs eine Pause machte und sich an der Bar etwas zu trinken holte. Mittlerweile hatten zwei weitere Frauen und ein Mann versucht mit ihm zu tanzen, aber er hatte sie alle ignoriert.

 

Sherlock drückte sich tiefer in den Schatten. Er wollte unter keinen Umständen entdeckt werden, hätte nicht gewusst, was er John hätte sagen sollen. Er war völlig verwirrt, verstand nicht, was mit ihm passierte. Er wollte nach Hause, aber John ging wieder auf die Tanzfläche und Sherlock konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihm losreißen. Er fühlte sich völlig verloren.

 

Dann tauchte der dunkelhaarige Kerl vom Vorabend wieder auf und Sherlock fühlte, wie sich sein Magen verkrampfte. Der Mann stand am Rand der Tanzfläche und beobachtete John. Schließlich tanzte er, schob sich immer näher an John heran, lächelte ihn an, sprach ihn endlich an. Sherlock fühlte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Plötzlich konnte er das hier nicht länger ertragen, sonst würde er sich übergeben. So ruhig wie möglich verließ er den Club und ging zurück zu 221B.

 

Er fühlte sich schwindelig und der Drang zu erbrechen wollte nicht verschwinden. Unruhig ging er durch die Wohnung, bis er Johns Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. Sherlock blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, dann stürmte er in sein Schlafzimmer und verriegelte die Tür. Also war John in dieser Nacht zumindest nach Hause gekommen, das war gut, nicht wahr? Sherlock knirschte mit den Zähnen. Was geschah mit ihm? Warum sollte das gut sein? Er lauschte. War John alleine? Hatte er den Dunkelhaarigen womöglich mitgebracht? Nein, das würde er nicht…. könnte er nicht.... Sherlock musste würgen und rannte ins Bad, um sich zu übergeben.

 

 

***

 

Als John nach Hause kam, sah er das Licht im Wohnzimmer und hörte Sherlock herumlaufen. Für einen Augenblick überlegte er, ob er nach ihm sehen sollte, aber es war spät und er war müde. Er hatte die halbe Nacht getanzt und es war schwierig gewesen Victor abzuschütteln. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich ausgerechnet jetzt mit seinem seltsamen Mitbewohner beschäftigen könnte.

 

Bevor er ins Bett ging wollte er sich noch ein Glas Wasser holen, dann hörte er es. Musste Sherlock erbrechen? War er krank? Oh, um Himmels willen, warum hatte er ihm  nichts gesagt? Er klopfte an die Badezimmertür. "Sherlock? Sherlock, bist du ok?" Seine einzige Antwort war ein weiteres Würgen.

 

Er klopfte nochmal. "Sherlock! Mach die Tür auf!" Wieder ein Würgen. Jetzt langte es ihm, zum Glück hatte Sherlock nicht abgeschlossen. Als er ins Bad kam, sah er Sherlock neben der Toilette zusammengekauert auf dem Boden knien. Er war aschfahl und sah furchtbar aus. "Sherlock", mit einem Satz war John neben ihm. "Sherlock, was ist passiert?" Vorsichtig legte er ihm einen Arm um die Schultern um ihn zu stützen, mit der anderen Hand fühlte er prüfend seine Stirn, eiskalt, und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. "Komm, ich bringe dich ins Bett. Na komm schon." Mit einigem Kraftaufwand gelang es ihm, Sherlock hochzuziehen und in sein Schlafzimmer zu bugsieren. Er setzte ihn auf die Bettkante und half ihm, sich auszuziehen. Nachdem er ihn zugedeckt hatte, stellte er ihm noch einen Eimer ans Bett, legte ihm ein Paket Taschentücher auf den Nachtschrank und stellte ihm auch ein Glas Wasser hin. Sherlock hatte aufgehört zu zittern, er lag mit geschlossenen Augen unter der Decke und sah so … verletzlich aus. So gar nicht wie … Sherlock.

 

Es erschreckte John ihn so zu sehen. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein. John setzte sich zu ihm ans Bett. "Sherlock, was ist los? Kannst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?" Aber Sherlock kniff nur die Augen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf, er fing wieder an zu zittern. "Ruhig, Sherlock, es ist alles in Ordnung." John streichelte beruhigend über seinen Oberarm. "Ich bleibe hier, bis du eingeschlafen bist, es ist alles gut." Langsam entspannte Sherlock sich und schlief schließlich ein. Er bekam nicht mit, wie John ihm über die Locken streichelte und ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn drückte, bevor sein Zimmer verließ.

 

 

***

Sherlock erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem furchtbaren Geschmack im Mund. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah die Taschentücher, das Glas Wasser und den Eimer, und alles war wieder da. Wie eine Welle schlug die Erkenntnis über ihm zusammen. Die _Gefühle_ die ihn überwältigt hatten, die Übelkeit, alles war wieder da. Sein Körper hatte ihn betrogen. Er begann wieder zu zittern. _Gefühle!_ Er hasste sie! Er zwang sich ruhig zu atmen, bis das Zittern nachließ und schließlich aufhörte, dann trank er einen Schluck Wasser und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen fallen.

 

Er musste nachdenken. John. John ganz in Schwarz. John tanzend. John mit dem anderen Mann. John! Sein Magen zog sich zusammen, seine Brust schmerzte. Nein! Er wollte das nicht! Gefühle waren nicht sein Resort. Die Arbeit war sein Leben, alles andere war nur Transport. Gefühle waren kein Vorteil, ganz im Gegenteil, Liebe war ein gefährlicher Nachteil. Irene hatte ihm den Beweis geliefert. Wütend warf er sich im Bett herum. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, seine Gedanken und Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle kriegen.

 

Als John eine Stunde später herunter kam, saß Sherlock  in seinem Sessel und las in die Zeitung, neben sich eine Tasse Kaffee. Er war wie immer perfekt gekleidet und sein Gesicht war völlig neutral als er John einen guten Morgen wünschte. John stutzte kurz, dann ging er in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu holen. Hatte er das gestern Nacht nur geträumt? Er machte sich einen Toast und ging mit dem Teller und dem Kaffeebecher wieder ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich in seinen Sessel.

 

Nachdem er den Teller abgestellt hatte, nahm er einen Schluck Kaffee. "Wie geht es dir heute Morgen? Offensichtlich ist die Übelkeit verschwunden."

 

"Hmm? Oh, ja, ja, es scheint so." Sherlock blickte auf, er wirkte etwas unsicher. "Ich habe wohl irgendwas nicht vertragen. Umm … also … wegen letzter Nacht … danke."

 

John legte den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete ihn genau. "Geht es dir gut? Du hast dich gerade bei mir bedankt."

 

Sherlocks Gesicht wurde verschlossen. Er nahm die Zeitung wieder hoch und verschanzte sich dahinter. John seufzte, "Tut mir leid, Sherlock." Aber es war zu spät, Sherlock antwortete nicht mehr. Das hatte er nicht beabsichtigt. Für den Rest des Tages hüllte Sherlock sich in Schweigen.

 

Das änderte sich auch im Laufe der nächsten Woche nicht. Sherlock war ungewöhnlich ruhig, obwohl er keinen neuen Fall hatte. Irgendetwas beschäftigte ihn, aber John hatte keine Ahnung, was es war. Die meiste Zeit lag Sherlock schweigend auf dem Sofa, die Hände unter dem Kinn wie zum Gebet gefaltet, und dachte nach. Jedenfalls vermutete der Doktor, dass er nachdachte.

 

 

***

 

Endlich war wieder Freitag. John war erschöpft von der Arbeit, aber auch von Sherlocks Nicht-Beachtung. Vor ein paar Tagen noch hatte er noch gedacht, dass es ihn nicht störte, wenn Sherlock manchmal tagelang nicht sprach, das würde ihm heute nicht mehr passieren.

 

Wenn er nur wüsste, was mit ihm los war, wie er ihm helfen könnte. Er hatte mehrfach versucht mit ihm zu reden, hatte ihn angeschrien, sich entschuldigt, ihn gebeten, wieder geschrien. Nichts. Er wurde einfach ignoriert und das machte ihn … wütend … und traurig … und so wütend! Schließlich war er ihm so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg gegangen, denn wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, und das zumindest war er, tat es ziemlich weh.

 

John kam später als sonst nach Hause, weil er einige von Sarahs Patienten übernommen hatte, sie musste am Nachmittag zu einem Termin außerhalb. Aber er hatte auch nicht vor, lange zu bleiben. Nach einer schnellen Dusche ging er in sein Zimmer, zog sich um und verließ das Haus wieder. Er wollte irgendwo etwas essen und dann in den Club,  Dampf ablassen. Vielleicht könnte er danach wieder klarer denken und sich überlegen, was er mit seinem bescheuerten Mitbewohner anstellen musste, damit der allmählich mal mit der Sprache rausrückte. Noch so eine Woche würde er nicht überstehen.  Und vielleicht ergab sich ja sogar was für die Nacht, etwas das ihn ablenkte von seinen Gedanken an …

 

Als er die Straße überquert hatte drehte er sich um und blieb er einen Moment stehen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Fenster seiner - ihrer - Wohnung. War Sherlock in seinem Zimmer, oder war er im Wohnzimmer, stand vielleicht sogar am Fenster, hatte sich da nicht die Gardine bewegt? Nein, albern darüber nachzudenken, er ließ den Kopf hängen.  Dann straffte er sich, er musste endlich darüber hinwegkommen, so ging es nicht weiter. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, also los, erst mal was essen. Entschlossen drehte er sich um und ging davon.

 

 

***


	2. Chapter 2

 

Oben am Fenster stand Sherlock und beobachtete den Doktor wie er das Haus verließ. Als der sich umdrehte und den Blick hob, schreckte Sherlock vom Fenster zurück. John hatte sich nicht geirrt, die Gardine hatte sich bewegt. Die ganze Woche hatte er über John nachgedacht, hatte versucht herauszufinden, was am letzten Samstag mit ihm passiert war. Aber er war nicht wirklich weiter gekommen. Es war frustrierend. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum seine Gefühle für John sich plötzlich geändert hatten. Und warum er sie nicht einfach unterdrücken und vergessen konnte, wie er es seit seiner Kindheit mit allen unerwünschten Gefühlsregungen machte. Gefühle machten ihn angreifbar, verletzlich, schwach. Das wollte er nicht, das war er nicht. Aber er merkte, wie die sorgfältig errichteten Mauern, die mit den Jahren immer dicker und härter geworden waren, an einer Stelle bröckelten. John. John war anders, John kratze am Mörtel.

 

Entgegen dem was er sich vorgenommen hatte ging Sherlock wieder in den Club. Er musste John einfach wieder tanzen sehen. Die ganze Woche war er ihm aus dem Weg gegangen, was Sherlock mit seinem Verhalten natürlich absichtlich provoziert hatte, aber heute konnte er ihn beobachten, ohne dass John es bemerkte. Zum Glück war es am Wochenende immer so voll, dass er in der Menge untertauchen konnte. Er holte sich etwas zu trinken und suchte sich wieder einen Platz, von dem aus er die Tanzfläche gut überblicken konnte, ohne aufzufallen.

 

Dann hatte er ihn entdeckt. Es war wie beim letzten Mal. John, wieder ganz in schwarz, war völlig versunken in der Musik. Sherlocks Blick klebte an ihm, er könnte ihm stundenlang zusehen. Johns Augen waren geschlossen, die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen spiegelten sich auf seinem Gesicht, es war einfach unbeschreiblich. Der dunkelhaarige Typ war auch wieder da, stand aber am Rand der Tanzfläche und beobachtete John von dort aus, genau wie Sherlock, mit dem Unterschied, dass der andere sich nicht in den Schatten versteckte.

 

Sherlock konnte sich nicht von Johns Anblick losreißen, er war wie hypnotisiert. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als der Dunkelhaarige plötzlich vor ihm stand.

 

"Hallo, ich bin Victor."

 

Sherlock brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. "Hallo … Victor, kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?" Er hatte sich wieder komplett unter Kontrolle, hob eine Augenbraue fragend an.

 

"Sie kommen nur, um ihn zu beobachten."

 

Sherlock schwieg und sah ihn ausdruckslos an.

 

"Er ist nichts für Sie." Sherlocks Augenbraue wanderte wieder fragend nach oben. "Er ist unglücklich verliebt, lässt hier seinen Frust ab, aber er lässt niemanden an sich heran. Glauben Sie mir, ich hab es mehr als einmal versucht." Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

 

Sherlock sah ihn jetzt direkt an, sein intensiver Blick bohrte sich in Victors Augen. "Ach ja?"

 

"Na ja, sicher. Ich hab auch mal mit ihm was getrunken, da hat er ein bisschen was erzählt, hauptsächlich von seiner großen Liebe. Aber der Typ muss ein echter Arsch sein, so fertig wie er heute hier ankam."

 

"Der _Typ_? Also keine Freundin." Sherlock blinzelte.

 

"Offensichtlich nicht." Sherlocks Mundwinkel verzogen sich bei der Bemerkung leicht. "Das Wenige, das er mir erzählt hat, lässt _daran_ jedenfalls keine Zweifel. Ich weiß aber nicht viel, nur dass der andere wohl nicht interessiert ist und ihn ignoriert. Das macht ihn fertig, auch wenn er es nicht zugibt, aber es ist in den letzten Wochen immer schlimmer geworden. Uhmm … was ist, trinken Sie was?"

 

Sherlock wusste, dass er von Victor nicht mehr Informationen bekommen würde, also warum Zeit und Energie verschwenden. "Nein danke, ich habe noch." Reichte das, oder musste er deutlicher werden?

 

Victor sah ihn an, und was er in Sherlocks Gesicht sah war genug, um ihm klar zu machen, dass er sich hier umsonst bemühte. "Ok, bis dann."

 

Sherlock nickte ihm zu und wandte sich wieder der Tanzfläche zu, ließ die Augen suchend über die Köpfe schweifen. John war verschwunden. Hektisch wanderte Sherlocks Blick durch den Raum, suchte jeden Winkel ab, bis er ihn an der Theke fand.

 

Aber John trank nichts, er starrte ihn nur an. Victor stand neben ihm und sprach auf ihn ein, während er in Sherlocks Richtung deutete. Alle Farbe war aus Johns Gesicht gewichen und er sah aus, als hätte er einen Schlag in die Magengrube bekommen. Dann drehte er sich um und war verschwunden.

 

Sherlock stand noch ein paar Sekunden wie versteinert da, bis er, ohne nachzudenken, hinter ihm her hetzte. Vor der Tür sah er grade noch, wie John in ein Taxi stieg, dann war er weg. Sherlock schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Das war gründlich schief gegangen. John hätte ihn niemals im Club sehen dürfen. Langsam ging er Richtung Baker Street. Er wollte nachdenken, aber es ging nicht. Jeder klare Gedanke wurde durch das Bild von John verdrängt. John, der ihn mit diesem unbeschreiblichen Ausdruck ansah. Er hatte Schock in seinem Blick gesehen, aber auch Schmerz und Angst. Er würde diesen Blick nie vergessen.

 

                                                                                              ***

 

Als er vor der Tür von 221B stand zögerte er einen Moment, dann schloss er die Tür auf und ging hinein. Leise stieg er die Treppe hinauf, lauschte auf Geräusche aus der Wohnung oder aus Johns Zimmer, aber alles blieb still. War John nicht nach Hause gefahren? Wo war er? Sherlock ging in jedes Zimmer, klopfte schließlich an Johns Tür, und als er keine Antwort bekam öffnete er sie vorsichtig.

 

John lag mit dem Rücken zur Tür auf dem Bett. Er trug noch die schwarze Hose und das T-Shirt aus dem Club, hatte die Knie angezogen und sich zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt.

 

"John", versuchte Sherlock es ganz vorsichtig.

 

"Verschwinde!"

 

Es schwang so viel unterdrückte Wut in diesem einen Wort mit, dass Sherlock erschrocken zurückwich. 

 

Er versuchte es noch einmal. "John, können wir…" Weiter kam er nicht. John stand plötzlich vor ihm. Sherlock vergaß manchmal, wie unglaublich schnell dieser Mann sich bewegen konnte, und er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.

 

Durch zusammengebissene Zähne knurrte John ihn an, er konnte seine Wut nur mühsam im Zaum halten. "Ich habe gesagt, du sollst verschwinden. Verdammt noch mal, kannst du nicht einmal tun, was man dir sagt?"

 

"John, ich…"

 

"RAUS!" Diesmal schrie er ihn wirklich an, er war nicht nur wütend, er war außer sich. "Raus hier, sofort! Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? War das wieder eines deiner Experimente oder hast du mir aus purer Langeweile nachspioniert? Vergiss es, vergiss es, ich will es nicht wissen! Aber ich gratuliere", seine Stimme troff jetzt vor Sarkasmus, "du hast auch das letzte bisschen Privatsphäre, das ich noch hatte, zerstört. Du kannst stolz auf dich sein, du warst, wie immer, sehr gründlich." Damit drehte er sich um und warf sich wieder auf das Bett. "Und mach die Tür hinter dir zu." Die letzten Worte kamen leise, nicht mehr wütend, nur noch müde und resigniert, vom Bett.

 

John hatte die Augen geschlossen und horchte auf das Klicken der Tür, dann erst ließ er den Atem heraus, den er unbewusst angehalten hatte. Oh Gott, was sollte er jetzt machen? Wie viel wusste Sherlock? Hatte sein Wutausbruch ihn verraten? Er sollte das Ganze hier und jetzt beenden und sich endlich eine andere Wohnung suchen. Selbst wenn Sherlock noch nichts gemerkt hatte, irgendwann würde er sich verraten. Sherlock wäre entsetzt, und diese Schmach könnte er nicht ertragen. Er seufzte tief, eine einzelne Träne fiel auf sein Kissen. Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße! Warum ausgerechnet Sherlock?

 

Etwas knarrte hinter ihm und John erstarrte, er riss die Augen weit auf, sein Herz raste und sein Atem stockte. Die Matratze bewegte sich, dann spürte er eine federleichte Berührung auf seinen Haaren. Er erschauerte unwillkürlich und die Berührung wurde zu einem sanften Streicheln. John konnte Sherlocks lange Finger spüren, die seinen Kopf massierten und irgendwie alle Gedanken wegwischten. John schloss die Augen wieder, er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, spürte nur diese Finger auf seiner Kopfhaut. Langsam wich die Anspannung  aus seinem Körper. Sherlock legte sich zu ihm aufs Bett, allerdings mit einer Armlänge Abstand, so dass seine Finger weiter durch Johns Haare gleiten konnten.

 

"John, bitte glaub mir, ich habe dir nicht nachspioniert. Es war ein Zufall. Als ich den Erpressungsfall hatte, sollte die Geldübergabe in _dem_ Club stattfinden. Der Erpresser kam, ich konnte ihn überführen und Lestrade und seine Leute haben ihn verhaftet. Ich bin danach noch im Club geblieben, weil ich an solchen Orten gut Menschen beobachten kann, ohne aufzufallen. Du kennst mich, eine so gute Gelegenheit musste ich wahrnehmen. … Und dann hab ich dich … tanzen ... gesehen und es war … unglaublich."

 

John wurde beim letzten Satz steif, aber Sherlocks Hand streichelte weiter durch seine Haare. "Du warst überwältigend, ich weiß nicht wie es dir beschreiben soll. Ich musste dir einfach weiter zusehen, du warst so … wunderschön." Seine Worte waren immer leiser geworden, so als hätte er Angst es laut zu sagen. "Und ich war nicht der Einzige, der das bemerkt hat", fügte er schnell hinzu. "Ich habe gesehen, wie dich die Frauen umschwärmt haben, aber auch einige Männer. Dann hast du mit Victor getanzt, da bin ich gegangen."

 

John drehte sich zu ihm um. "Du kennst Victor?" Er bedauerte es fast, als Sherlock seine Hand zurückzog.

 

"Nein, das heißt jetzt ja. Er hat mich heute angesprochen, ihm ist aufgefallen, dass ich … dass ich immer nur - dich … ", Sherlock druckste herum.

 

"Dass du mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet hast?" Jetzt wollte John wissen, was das hier werden sollte.

 

"Ja", gab Sherlock zu.

 

"Wieso? Sherlock, wieso? Ich verstehe das nicht!"

 

"Das versuche ich dir ja gerade zu erklären. Aber es ist nicht so einfach, ich verstehe es ja selber nicht richtig." Sherlock raufte sich frustriert die Haare. "Dich tanzen zu sehen hat etwas in mir ausgelöst, das ich nicht verstehe. _Gefühle_ , die ich nie hatte, die ich nie haben wollte. Ich konnte immer alle unerwünschten Gefühle unterdrücken, löschen, es fiel mir nie schwer. John, ich habe schon als Kind gelernt, dass Gefühle nur Nachteile bringen. Sie machen einen angreifbar und schwach. Du hast es bei Irene selbst gesehen."

 

Allmählich fing John an zu verstehen, was Sherlock in der letzten Woche so beschäftigt hatte. Seine ganze Welt war offensichtlich ins Wanken geraten - durch ihn!? Das war der Punkt, den er noch nicht begreifen konnte.

 

"Ich bin gegangen, als ihr zusammen was getrunken habt, ich wollte nicht … es war …" Er brach ab, seine Gedanken wieder bei diesem ersten Abend. Dann schüttelte er sich, als ob er damit auch die Gedanken abschütteln könnte. "Du bist in der Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen, ich habe angenommen, dass du bei ihm warst. Das … das war …"

 

"Nicht gut?" fragte John sanft. Sherlock nickte. "Nicht gut", wiederholte er.

 

"Ich war nicht mit bei ihm", sagte John nach einer kurzen Pause. "Wir haben etwas getrunken und getanzt. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich mit einem Mann … geflirtet habe? Ich weiß nicht, es war … seltsam, aber auch … spannend. Später waren wir noch in einem anderen Club, der bis zum Morgen geöffnet hat. Wir haben viel geredet und … irgendwann haben wir uns geküsst.  Aber es war sonst nichts. Ich denke, Victor hatte sich mehr davon versprochen."

 

"Dann habt ihr gar nicht …", Sherlock schloss die Augen.

 

"Gott, nein, Sherlock!" Wieder folgt eine Pause.

 

"Ich wollte nicht mehr in den Club gehen." Sherlock sprach mit geschlossenen Augen weiter, er konnte John dabei unmöglich ansehen. "Ich wollte diese Gefühle nicht. Aber ich … ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ich musste dich wieder sehen, wieder _tanzen_ sehen. Dann sah ich _ihn_ , er ging zu dir, tanzte mit dir, sprach mit dir. Ich hab nicht verstanden wieso, aber ich konnte das nicht ertragen und bin gegangen. Und als du später nach Hause kamst, dachte ich, du hast ihn womöglich mitgebracht, lässt ihn oben bei dir über Nacht bleiben."

 

Johns Stimme war sehr leise und flach. "Du hattest dir nicht den Magen verdorben, es lag nicht am Essen. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Es war alles, weil du dachtest ich schlafe mit ihm!?" Er war fassungslos. "Aber wie … was … wie …? Du hast doch gerade gesagt du hast solche Gefühle  nicht, wie kann dieser Gedanke dann so eine Reaktion bei dir hervorrufen? Sherlock? Sherlock, mach die Augen auf!"

 

Sherlock war schon wieder bleich geworden, während John sprach. Er versuchte, sich auf seinen Atem zu konzentrieren, um die wieder aufsteigende Übelkeit zu unterdrücken. Schließlich öffnete er die Augen und sah Johns Gesicht direkt vor sich. Er wirkte verzweifelt, als es schließlich aus ihm herausbrach. "Ich wollte sie nicht, diese Gefühle, aber … ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Ich hab es versucht, hab versucht, sie zu unterdrücken, zu ignorieren, aber sie sind stärker. _Du_ bist stärker. Egal was ich mache, ständig muss ich an dich denken. Ich kann nicht komponieren, ich kann nicht arbeiten, ich kann nicht schlafen. Immer sehe ich dich vor mir wie an dem Abend im Club, als du dich in deinem schwarzen T-Shirt zur Musik bewegt hast, die Augen geschlossen, eins mit dem Rhythmus und der Melodie, mit müheloser Anmut, geschmeidig - wunderschön - atemberaubend. - Und mit Victor." Sherlock verstummte abrupt.

 

"Sherlock", John nahm Sherlocks Gesicht in beide Hände. Gott, das hier war so merkwürdig. "Sherlock, es ist nie irgendetwas zwischen Victor und mir gewesen, außer den Küssen, von denen ich dir schon erzählt habe. Er ist ein netter Kerl und ich fand ihn anfangs auch attraktiv, aber nur, weil er mich ein wenig an dich erinnerte, mit seiner Größe und den dunklen Haaren. Und für einen kurzen Moment versuchte ich mir vorzustellen, dass du es wärst, mit dem ich da saß, und dass du es wärst der mich küsste", seine Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern, sein Blick flackerte über Sherlocks Gesicht, blieb an seinen leicht geöffneten Lippen hängen und er konnte ihn nicht abwenden, "aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Es waren die falschen Lippen, der falsche Mund." Ganz sanft streichelte sein Daumen über Sherlocks Unterlippe.

 

"John …", Sherlocks Stimme war heiser. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und blieben ineinander hängen. Johns Lippen öffneten sich, er schluckte hart, strich mit seinen Fingern durch die dunklen Locken.

 

Und endlich trafen sich ihre Lippen, ganz leicht zuerst, vorsichtig tastend, unsicher. Dann mutiger, neues Terrain erforschend. Ihre Küsse wurden leidenschaftlich und hungrig, fast verzweifelt klammerten sie sich schließlich aneinander, trennten sich nur, um japsend nach Luft zu schnappen.

 

                                                                                              ***

 

Am  nächsten Morgen erwachte John, weil er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Er lag auf dem Rücken, etwas - jemand - lag auf ihm und hielt ihn fest. Im ersten Moment überfiel ihn Panik, bis er sich an die vergangene Nacht erinnerte. Sherlock. Sherlock! Der Doktor öffnete seine Augen und sah wuschelige dunkle Locken vor sich. Sherlocks Kopf lag auf seiner Brust, die langen Arme und Beine hielten ihn sehr effektiv  auf der Matratze fest. Sherlocks rechter Arm war um seine Taille gewickelt, ihre Beine waren ineinander verschlungen, Sherlocks Körper presste sich an seine rechte Seite. Er sah so jung aus, so unschuldig.

 

Eine Welle von Wärme durchflutete seine Brust, es fühlte sich an, als ob er zerspringen würde. Er war so glücklich. Mit seiner freien Hand streichelte er Sherlocks Arm, küsste ihn leicht auf die Haare. War die letzte Nacht wirklich wahr? Er konnte es kaum glauben. Aber hier war er, und mit Sherlock - Sherlock! - in seinen Armen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er schon mal so glücklich gewesen wäre. Er strich eine Locke aus Sherlocks Gesicht, streichelte seine Wange. 'Endlich angekommen', ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Ja, genau das war es, er war endlich Zuhause angekommen. Obwohl die meisten Menschen es wohl mehr als merkwürdig finden würden, ausgerechnet Sherlock mit 'Zuhause' zu assoziieren. Aber genau so war es, Sherlock war sein Zuhause, seine Welt, jetzt passte alles zusammen.  Oh Gott, wie liebte er diesen Mann.

 

"Hör auf  zu denken", kam es schläfrig von seiner Brust. "Es ist viel zu früh." Sherlock bewegte sich und öffnet ein Auge, blinzelte.

 

"Guten Morgen", John musste grinsen, Sherlock war ein Morgenmuffel und auf der Uhr auf dem Nachttisch konnte er sehen, dass es tatsächlich noch sehr früh war. Außerdem war Samstag und er brauchte heute nicht zur Arbeit. Er  zog seinen rechten Arm unter Sherlock hervor und umarmte ihn fester, streichelte wieder seine Wange.

 

"Für einen 'guten' Morgen ist es eindeutig  zu früh", kam es grummelnd zurück. Sherlock drehte sich auf seine Seite, um John ansehen zu können, seine rechte Hand streichelte unbewusst Johns Seite und zwei sehr wache grau-blaue Augen wanderten über sein Gesicht. Es war, als ob Sherlock versuchte, seine Gedanken zu lesen. Dann schlich sich auch auf Sherlocks Gesicht ein Lächeln, zuerst etwas zögerlich, so als ob er nicht sicher war, ob es die richtige Reaktion war. Was er in Johns Gesicht lesen konnte, schien ihn aber zu überzeugen, denn es wurde bald zu einem breiten Grinsen.

 

John antwortete mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. "Gut geschlafen?" Sherlock gähnte, "Ich habe seit Wochen nicht mehr so gut geschlafen." Johns Grinsen wurde breiter, "Das kannst du öfter haben." Er stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen und gab Sherlock einen kleinen Kuss.

 

Sherlock streckte sich und küsste ihn langsam und ausführlich. John öffnete seine Lippen; er erwiderte den Kuss, rutschte tiefer, bis er  in Sherlocks Armen lag  und sie sich gegenseitig hielten, wie sie es die halbe Nacht getan hatten.

 

                                                                                              ***

 

In der Nacht war nicht viel passiert, und doch so viel. Sie hatten sich aneinander festgehalten, wie zwei Ertrinkende, Halt suchend, nach Luft ringend. Sie hatten sich geküsst … und geküsst, bis ihre Lippen geschwollen und wund waren und sie keine Luft mehr bekamen - und dann hatten sie sich weiter geküsst. Die Hände auf dem Gesicht, den Haaren, Hals, Schultern und Oberkörper des jeweils anderen. Es gab so viel zu entdecken, aber in dieser ersten Nacht war etwas anderes wichtig gewesen. In dieser ersten Nacht brauchten sie die gegenseitige Versicherung, dass es wahr war, dass dies kein Traum, sondern Realität war.

 

John konnte zuerst kaum glauben, dass Sherlock wirklich _ihn_ wollte, den durchschnittlichen, normalen, langweiligen John. Er hatte immer noch ein bisschen Angst, dass er es sich plötzlich anders überlegen würde, ihn mit seinen durchdringenden Augen erstaunt ansehen und ihn fragen würde, was er sich denn bloß dabei gedacht hätte. Aber als er ihm jetzt in die Augen blickte, konnte er sehen, dass sich alles geändert hatte. Nicht nur seine Welt stand Kopf.

 

Sherlock hatte sich mit seinen langen Armen und Beinen regelrecht um John herumgewickelt. Er musste ihn spüren, ihn festhalten, um sicher zu sein, dass er nicht fallen würde. Er fürchtete ins bodenlose zu stürzen, wenn er John loslassen würde.

 

Nachdem er aufgewacht war, weil John nicht stillliegen konnte, hatte es einige Zeit gedauert, bis sein Gehirn die ungewohnte Schlafposition einordnen konnte. Dann war ihm schlagartig klar geworden, dass es John war, den er umklammert hielt. Es hatte ihn all seinen Mut gekostet die Augen zu öffnen und dann John anzusehen, aber ein Blick in sein Gesicht hatte ihm gezeigt, dass alles gut war, dass er sich entspannen durfte.

 

Und dass er John küssen durfte. Wann immer er wollte. Er könnte einfach so durch das Wohnzimmer gehen und John, der in seinem Sessel sitzen und Zeitung lesen würde, einen Kuss geben. Der Gedanke zauberte ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Oh, und ob er das wollte! Er fragte sich, warum er das bloß vorher nie ausprobiert hatte, es war großartig, überwältigend. Was er alles verpasst hatte! Dann stellte er sich vor, dass jemand anderes als John ihn umarmen und küssen würde, und ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. Nein, niemals. Er musste sich unwillkürlich schütteln.

 

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte John, mehr überrascht als besorgt.

 

"Ja, … ja, alles in Ordnung."

 

"Worüber denkst du dann nach?"

 

Nach einigem Zögern antwortet Sherlock: "Küssen."

 

John lehnt sich auf seine Ellenbogen, um Sherlock besser ansehen zu können. "Mich zu küssen?"

 

"Dich zu küssen, wo immer ich möchte, wann immer ich möchte." Er erschauerte wieder, aber diesmal war es, weil er Johns Blick gesehen hatte, seine großen, dunklen Pupillen.

 

"Wo möchtest du mich denn küssen?" Johns Stimme war jetzt dunkel und heiser.

 

Oh … oh! Sherlock erkannte, dass Johns "wo" etwas anders gemeint war. Er grinste, "Ich habe über das Wohnzimmer nachgedacht."

 

Diesmal war es John dem etwas klar wurde, und er musste ebenfalls grinsen. Aber anstatt zu antworten begann er Sherlocks Hals und Nacken zu küssen, hinunter bis zu seinem Schlüsselbein. Er hatte immer davon geträumt, wenn Sherlock seine Hemden mit offenem Kragen trug; nie schloss er die obersten Knöpfe, nie trug er eine Krawatte. Sherlock drehte seinen Kopf, um John mehr Platz zu geben und ein Ächzen entrang sich seiner Mund, als Johns Zähne über die empfindliche Haut kratzten. "Und ich habe seit so langer Zeit über deinen Hals nachgedacht", murmelte er.

 

Seine Küsse wurden nachdrücklicher, seine Zähne bissen härter und hinterließen dunkle Flecken auf Sherlocks blasser Haut, es war unglaublich. Sherlock stöhnte laut, er hatte nichts dagegen, dass John an seinem Hals und seinem Schlüsselbein Flecken hinterließ, wenn es sich so gut anfühlte. John küsste und leckte sich seinem Weg nach unten, ließ seine Zunge um Sherlocks Brustwarzen kreisen und dieser wölbte seinen Rücken und zog scharf die Luft ein.

 

"Es gibt noch ein paar mehr Orte, an denen ich dich küssen möchte, darf ich?" John lächelte während er an Sherlocks Bauchnabel knabberte.

 

"Oh Gott, ja, bitte, John."

 

Und Johns Mund wanderte weiter südwärts, tiefer und tiefer, er strich mit seiner Zungenspitze über Sherlocks Haut, bahnte sich einen Pfad nach unten. Sherlock wand sich unter ihm, stöhnte seinen Namen.

 

Als John seine volle Länge entlang leckte und ihn in den Mund nahm, saugend und mit seiner Zunge um seine Spitze wirbelnd, konnte Sherlock keine Worte mehr bilden. Er zitterte und stöhnte, und seine Hände krallten sich in die Bettdecke und er rief laut Johns Namen, als der Orgasmus ihn schüttelte.

 

John küsste ihn ausführlich und Sherlock konnte sich selbst schmecken, es war erstaunlich. Er schlang seine Arme um John, hielt ihn ganz fest, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass John immer noch steinhart war. Sherlock stieß seine Hüften nach oben und John stöhnte in seinen Mund. Dann gelang es ihm, eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper zu bekommen und er schlang seine Finger um John. Er streichelte ihn langsam, fuhr mit seinem Daumen über seine Spitze, fühlte die ersten Tropfen und verteilte sie über seine gesamte Länge. John keuchte und Sherlock leckte und küsste an seinem Ohr, dann knabberte er an seinem Hals und saugte genau an diesem sensiblen Punkt hinter seinem Ohr. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann wölbte John sich Sherlock in seiner Hand entgegen, und als Sherlocks Zähne sich in Johns Hals vergruben, erschütterte ihn sein Orgasmus und für einen Augenblick verschwand die Welt in einem weißen Nebel. Sherlock zog ihn enger an sich und John rang keuchend nach Luft, sein Körper zitterte immer noch. Sie küssten sich wieder, ihre Hände auf dem Körper des jeweils anderen, immer in Bewegung,  jedes bisschen Haut streichelnd, dass sie erreichen konnten. Sie pressten sich aneinander und trotzdem war es nie nah genug.

 

 

***

 

Am nächsten Freitag kam John früh aus der Praxis, Sherlock war in der Küche und arbeitete an einem Experiment.

 

"Hallo Sherlock." John hing seine Jacke auf und ging in die Küche. "Ich hab ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen, ich leg mich etwas hin."

 

Sherlock sah vom Mikroskop auf, seine Augen verengten sich. "Alles in Ordnung?"

 

"Ja", versicherte John ihm, "nur etwas Kopfschmerzen, wirklich. Ich leg mich ein oder zwei Stunden hin, dann geht’s mir wieder gut."

 

"Willst du heute Abend immer noch ausgehen?" Sherlock beobachtete ihn genau.

 

"Natürlich will ich das, und ich freue mich schon auf das Abendessen", grinste er. "Du weißt, dass ich eine Verabredung habe."

 

"Natürlich", wiederholte Sherlock und wandte sich wieder dem Mikroskop zu; John ging nach oben und genoss die Ruhe seines Zimmers.

 

                                                                                              ***

 

Es war halb acht als John wieder herunter kam. Er hatte eine Weile geschlafen und anschließend geduscht, jetzt fühlte er sich besser. Mit einer engen schwarzen Jeans und einem ebensolchen T-Shirt bekleidet stand er im Wohnzimmer vor dem Spiegel und fummelte an seinen Haaren herum.

 

Plötzlich tauchte Sherlock hinter ihm auf. "Übertreib es nicht."

 

John sah ihn mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln an. "Mein Date steht drauf, was soll ich machen?"

 

Mit einer einzigen raschen Bewegung drehte Sherlock John zu sich herum. Er hielt ihn fest an den Schultern gepackt und schubste ihn gegen die Wand, sein dunkler Blick bohrte sich in Johns Augen. Dann griff er nach Johns Handgelenken und hielt sie über seinem  Kopf fest, mit seinem ganzen Körper drückte er ihn jetzt hart gegen die Wand, so dass John sich nicht bewegen konnte. Seine Lippen fanden Johns, er küsste ihn hart, fordernd, biss ihn, verschlang ihn. Nur langsam wurden die Küsse und Bisse sanfter, und sein Griff lockerte sich, so dass John seine Arme um Sherlock legen konnte. Er presste sich seinerseits gegen Sherlock, wollte den Druck nicht einseitig lassen. Schließlich vergrub Sherlock sein Gesicht in Johns Nacken. "John Watson, was hast du nur mit mir gemacht?"

 

John fuhr mit seinen Händen beruhigend Sherlocks Rücken auf und ab. "Klassischer Fall von Besessenheit", sagte er lächelnd in seine Schulter. "Aber ich glaube, damit kann ich leben." Sherlock war rot geworden, er presste sein Gesicht immer noch in Johns Halsbeuge. "Es tut mir leid, John, ich wollte nicht …" Aber John unterbrach ihn. "Hey, es ist alles in Ordnung." John nahm Sherlocks Gesicht in seine Hände. "Du hast vielleicht ein bisschen überreagiert, aber es war auch sehr - anregend." Er küsste ihn zärtlich und lächelte. "Komm, lass uns gehen, ich verhungere."

 

                                                                                              ***

 

Nach dem Abendessen gingen sie in den Club. Sherlock trug ebenfalls schwarze Jeans und das lila Hemd, dass John so sehr an ihm mochte. Sie holten sich an der Bar etwas zu trinken und setzten sich erst mal an einen der Tische. John wusste, wie sehr Sherlock es genoss, andere Menschen zu beobachten, also saßen sie eine Weile dort und spielten ihr Spiel. Er wählte jemanden aus und Sherlock erzählte ihm alles über die Person, es war höchst interessant.

 

Nach einer Weile begann es John in den Füßen zu jucken, er wollte tanzen, und dieses Mal nicht alleine. Schließlich stand er auf, hielt Sherlock eine Hand hin. "Kommst du?"

 

"Ich werde dich nie wieder alleine auf die Tanzfläche lassen, viel zu gefährlich", lächelte er und ergriff die Hand.

 

John ging voran, schlängelte sich durch die Menschen, grüßte hier und da, bis er da war wo er hinwollte. Er drehte sich um und ließ Sherlocks Hand los, begann sich zur Musik zu bewegen. Mit geschlossenen Augen, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, ließ er sich von der Musik umfangen. ließ sich im Takt treiben.

 

Sherlock war überwältigt. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, wie es aussah wenn John tanzte, aber jetzt, hier, bei ihm zu sein ... es war einfach ... atemberaubend. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, stand nur inmitten der Menge und beobachtete ihn. Dann öffnete John seine Augen und sah, was passiert war. Er lächelte, bewegte sich auf ihn zu und nahm seine Hand. Dadurch schien Sherlock wieder zu sich zu kommen und erwachte aus seiner Starre.

 

Er sah umwerfend aus in dem lila Hemd, John fuhr ihm mit der Hand durch die wirren, dunklen Locken. Und dann entspannte Sherlock sich endlich und ließ sich auf die Musik ein. Er tanze erstaunlich gut, John hatte es geahnt, so elegant wie er sich schon im alltäglichen Leben bewegte.

 

Als Paar waren sie aufsehenerregend. Sherlock bekam durchaus die Blicke der anderen Gäste mit, einige der Frauen erkannte er als die wieder, die in den letzten Wochen versucht hatten, John näher zu kommen. Und auch Victor war da und schaute fassungslos und eifersüchtig zu ihnen hinüber.

 

Es war einfach nur großartig, noch nie hatte Sherlock sich so gefühlt, so glücklich, und so stolz. Er war stolz darauf, mit John hier zu sein, zu ihm zu gehören. John hatte ihn gewählt, hatte sich für ihn entschieden, obwohl er hier fast jede und jeden hätte haben können. Diese Erkenntnis überwältige ihn fast und er hatte das Gefühl, seine Brust müsste zerspringen vor Glück. Er griff nach Johns Hand und hielt sie einen Moment lang fest, John gab den Druck lächelnd zurück und tanzte näher an ihn heran.

 

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und blieben aneinander hängen. Wie auf ein Stichwort hin fing ein neuer Song an, melodische Gitarrenmusik klang durch den Raum und John zog Sherlock zu sich heran, nahm ihn in die Arme und tanzte engumschlungen mit ihm. Die sanfte Stimme des Sängers ließ sie für einen Augenblick alles vergessen; ihre Welt war in diesem Moment perfekt, genau so, wie sie war.

 

 

Ende

 

 

 

 

The greatest thing I ever learned is I don't know a thing  
The hardest thing I ever earned is a chance in the ring  
"Simple boys make better boyfriends"; that just isn't true  
And time will tick 'til you can see there's no simple in loving you

(Rob Me Blind by Jay Brannan)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, die Geschichte hat Euch gefallen. Über Kommentare jeglicher Art freue ich mich!


End file.
